Encuentro de ex-alumnos
by nachilove
Summary: A Dumbledore se le ocurre la idea de realizar una reunion de ex alumnos, aunque no la tipica, sino un viaje preparado para ellos... Draco no tiene el menor interes en el viaje y va por acompañar a blaise, pero cuando ve a cierta castaña, con tantos cambios, en especial un par de curvas que no le habia visto nunca, le toma el gusto por completo... Podria ser divertido... o caotico!
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D bueno este es mi primer fic, y lo unico que espero es que os guste la historia :D no tengo pensado en cuantos capitulos seran, pero si espero que sean divertidos y os entretenga como a mi me entretiene escribirlos :D

Por supuesto! Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo solo le tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirme y divertiros :D!

Disfruten y por supuesto si os gusta no olviden comentarlo, y sino, tambien pueden dejar sus criticas o sugerencias :D!

* * *

Se puso de pie en cuanto vio a la pobre lechuza aterrizar en el alfeizar de la ventana, abriéndola para que pudiera entrar y entregar su encargo. La castaña observo con sorpresa como depositaba una carta con el escudo de Hogwarts sobre el escritorio, a la vez que esperaba alguna recompensa por su largo viaje. Hermione sonrió y le dio un poco de agua. Tomo la carta y la volteo varias veces entre sus manos antes de decidirse a abrirla. Cuando lo hizo empezó a leer la pulcra caligrafía del director de la escuela de magia. Cuando termino de leer, por su mente paso la idea de que Dumbledore estaba realmente loco con cada ocurrencia que tenía.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a su pelirroja amiga que sonreía desde el marco de la puerta agitando alegremente la carta en el aire.

-Creo que esta es la mejor idea de la vida de Dumbledore – sentencio entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón en un rincón de la oficina de la castaña, con todo su toque sensual que era toda la pelirroja.

-No sé si sea tan genial, digo no podemos dejar de trabajar por dos semanas porque a Dumbledore se le ocurre –

-Vamos Hermione, si Dumbledore lo dice, el ministerio acata. Además serán como vacaciones pagadas – su sonrisa se amplió aún más si es que podía ser.

Y es que el director había tenido la genial idea de hacer una reunión para ex alumnos, aunque no como tradicionales, donde se reúnen una noche a conversar, algunos jactándose de lo que han logrado, mientras se burlan de los que nada han hecho por su vida, sino que serían dos semanas en un hotel preparado exclusivamente para ellos, con todos los gastos pagados y las mejores actividades recreativas pensadas para la relajación y la "unión de las casas". Bueno, si lo pensaba así, era una idea genial, poder relajarse dos semanas y olvidarse por completo de su vida le parecía sencillamente maravilloso. Finalmente sonrió rendida y asumiendo que serían dos semanas únicas.

-Bien, vale, tenéis razón. Vamos a ver a Luna después –

-Te paso a buscar a las 6, esto será increíble – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta.

Hermione asintió y luego la vio desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Bien, sería una experiencia novedosa, algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido. Solo habría dos generaciones esa vez, Hermione asumía que los habían elegido primero por ser aquellos que habían destruido a Voldemort y ser considerados héroes mágicos. Estarían todos los pertenecientes a las 4 casas de la escuela de magia, incluidos los Slytherin. Hizo un amago de cara de asco, pero en verdad ya no le desagradaban como antes, habían elegido el bando ganador a último minuto, aunque fuera más bien por beneficio propio al ver que Voldemort seria derrotado.

-¡Recibiste la carta! – chillo Ron entrando como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de Harry, quien ahora mantenía una expresión casi siempre serena, la vida ahora era buena, tranquila y sin tener que vivir preocupados a cada segundo por si a alguien se le ocurría intentar matarlos a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Si Ron, si la recibí – respondió sin emoción.

-Ah – Bufo molesto – Supongo que no iras, no puedes dejar tu fantástica vida laboral de lado ¿no? Demasiada diversión y vida personal involucrada – el tono irónico y grosero de ron hizo ruborizar a Hermione hasta las orejas.

-Ron basta – Harry como siempre intentaba apaciguar a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Supéralo de una buena vez ¿quieres? – sentencio Hermione más que molesta por el comentario de su ex novio y "amigo". Aun no era capaz de aceptar como estaban las cosas entre ellos. Ella había cortado con él porque el pelirrojo resultaba ser una esponja, le absorbía todo su tiempo, y cada vez que ella le dejaba de lado por trabajar y ser responsable, le armaba un escándalo en cualquier lugar, haciéndola avergonzar hasta que deseaba que se le tragara la tierra.

-Vete a la mierda Hermione – escupió dándole énfasis a cada palabra, para luego salir hecho una bola de fuego por la puerta. Harry se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz, molesto y decepcionado por la actitud infantiloide de su amigo.

-Perdónalo Hermione, sabes que habla sin pensar a veces, y de verdad aun no supera el hecho de que lo botaras –

-Estoy harta de tener que perdonarle todo, de sus arrebatos y sus comentarios mordaces, si en algún momento creí que sería una buena idea volver con él, estaba muy equivocada – sentencio ofuscada y le mantuvo la mirada al azabache esperando que este respondiera algo.

-Volviendo a lo que vinimos, ¿Qué te parece la idea de la reunión? – Harry no se veía tan emocionado como los dos Weasley que habían invadido su oficina esa mañana.

-La verdad es que en un comienzo creí que sería una locura, pero luego de pensarlo, unas vacaciones con todo pagado no suena tan descabellado – dejo ver una amplia sonrisa que respaldara sus palabras.

-Si en verdad no suena tan mal –

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –

-¿Ginny ira también? – la castaña lo comprendió todo.

Sus dos amigos, sus dos _mejores amigos_ habían dejado su relación hacía más de dos meses, luego de que Ginny descubriera que Harry se _veía_ con una tal Sofía del departamento de transportes mágicos. Lo que vino después fue caótico: gritos, maldiciones, llantos, golpes físicos; todo recibido por el de la cicatriz. Luego de eso vino la calma, y es que Ginny se merecía un premio, era capaz de ignorar a Harry olímpicamente, destruyendo al azabache.

-Por supuesto que ira – la ex Gryffindor siempre se sentía incomoda en ese momento, eran sus dos mejores amigos, y el que tenía enfrente había hecho más daño del imaginado en la pelirroja, y eso la obligaba a no poder estar de su lado en momentos como esos.

-¿Crees que sería un buen momento para intentar acercarme? – una luz de esperanza le ilumino el rostro.

-No Harry, creo que jamás será un buen momento para acercarte – conocía a la perfección a Ginny, y aunque pasaran mil años, jamás le perdonaría el engaño al que la sometió.

-Creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos Herms – Harry se sintió atacado y dolido con su amiga, siempre tomaba parte por Ginny y jamás por él.

De pronto se sintió extremadamente cansada, había sido una mañana de locos, y ni siquiera había hecho la mitad del trabajo que tendría que tener listo a esa hora. Suspiro largo y profundo y se dispuso a trabajar. Ya no habría más interrupciones, ya habían aparecido los 3 personajes y eso sería todo.

* * *

En otro lugar del Londres mágico, dos jóvenes, uno tirado en la cama y el otro en un amplio sofá en la misma habitación, dormían literalmente a pata suelta. La habitación era un completo desastre, había una mezcla de ropa tirada por toda la estancia, botellas completamente vacías y un par de cajas de cigarrillos tiradas por doquier. El molesto sonido del picoteo en la ventana desperezo al que dormía sobre el sillón. Se levantó a regañadientes, echando maldiciones al viento por haberlo despertado tan temprano. Abrió la ventana y la pobre lechuza antes de ser asesinada por el moreno frente a ella, lanzo dos cartas y salió volando.

-¿Qué mierda? – Blaise Zabini, Slytherin y sangre pura, tomo la carta aún más molesto. ¿Por qué demonios le enviaban una carta de Hogwarts? Dejo la otra sobre una mesa y abrió la suya. Una perfecta sonrisa ilumino su moreno rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Camino hasta la cama, donde yacía Draco Malfoy, Slytherin y sangre pura también, junto a una muchacha desnuda que no sabía quién diablos era. – ¡Hey despierta! – movió a la chica con algo de delicadeza. Se movió inquieta mientras la sabana corría por su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus pechos. Zabini sonrió y volvió a moverla – Vamos preciosa, muévete – la mujer abrió los ojos y se ruborizo completamente.

-¿Qué demonios? – se cubrió completamente y salió corriendo, mientras por el camino recogía su ropa y se metió como un torbellino en el cuarto de baño.

-Oye campeón –

-Más vale que sea bueno – la voz grave y ronca del rubio habría hecho estremecer hasta la más pura y casta mujer.

-Léelo tú mismo – y le tiro la carta sobre el torso desnudo de su amigo. El rubio se removió en la cama y tomo la carta.

-Este viejo está loco – sentencio poniéndose de pie, cubriéndose con una manta. Sobre el sillón Blaise sonreía y se imaginaba todas las cosas que podría hacer durante esas dos semanas. Hacía ya 4 años que no veían a algún compañero de Hogwarts, excepto algunos Slytherin.

-Esto será bueno –

-Si tú lo dices – Draco sonrió mientras se ponía un pantalón de pijama holgado. El tiempo lo había tratado demasiado bien, y ya no era el adolescente flacucho que estaba en la escuela, el deporte y la buena vida le había dado un cuerpo fornido, marcado en cada detalle, casi esculpido a mano. El cabello lo traía un poco más largo y revuelto, sus facciones siempre frías y endurecidas, permanecían igual de frías y endurecidas.

-Vio salir del baño a una mujer rubia, de facciones casi perfectas, y un cuerpo que ya le hacía volver a sentirse acalorado. La rubia desvió su mirada al sillón, donde estaba acostado Blaise, sin camiseta, solo con un pantalón holgado igual que Draco, y al igual que este, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por dioses, perfectamente delineado en cada musculo, con la tonalidad morena de su piel que lo hacían completamente apetecible, y su rostro era el fiel reflejo de su personalidad, seductor y sensual. Se ruborizo al verse rodeada de dos hombres en extremo guapos, mientras ambos la miraban descaradamente, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies con la lujuria desbordando su mirada. Tomo su bolso de encima de un mini bar que había en la habitación y antes de que los dos depredadores saltaran sobre ella como si fuera su presa, salió corriendo de ahí.

-Los dos amigos se miraron sonriendo. No era la primera vez que se veían en esa situación, las mujeres siempre se sentían intimidadas con ellos, y eso les alimentaba su ego en extremo. El rubio se acercó al mini bar y saco una botella de agua que bebió de un sorbo. Apenas recordaba la noche anterior. Los últimos años, esa era la rutina de los dos Slytherin: Beber, beber y beber hasta perder la conciencia, no sin antes haber seducido alguna despampanante mujer. Blaise siempre las seguía hasta sus departamentos, mientras Draco las llevaba a la mansión, donde seguían la fiesta. Cuando Zabini volvía a casa, él ya estaba durmiendo derrotado luego de una lucha de placer, por lo que el moreno se tendía con alguna botella de whisky hasta perder la conciencia.

-Son dos semanas… ¿podrás vivir 2 semanas sin esto? – Blaise sonrió y se imaginó a sus compañeras de escuela.

-Alguna debe de haber mejorado con los años – ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

-Necesitas 14 que hayan mejorado con los años –

-Sobreviviré – se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir más. El rubio tomaría un baño, y el por su parte necesitaba lo mismo.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia, relajando cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados después de la salvaje noche con aquella rubia. Realmente le inquietaba que tan bueno podría ser estar de nuevo reunido con todos aquellos que habían pertenecido a su generación y a la anterior. A pesar que ya no le molestaba su presencia, sería como volver a los años de escuela, y eso no le motivaba precisamente. No entendía porque a Blaise le emocionaba tanto, podrían irse a algún hotel del caribe cuando gustaran, no tendrían que esperar a que al viejo loco se le ocurriese semejante idea. Sin embargo, si le intrigaba ver que tanto habían cambiado todos en 4 años, sobre todo el trio dorado. Recordó a san Potter y al pobretón Weasley y sonrió… no podrían haber cambiado ni aunque se lo hubiesen propuesto. Por otro lado, la sabelotodo insufrible podría haber hecho algún cambio con los años, se la imaginaba no tan despeinada y con ropa de oficina. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a sonreír con burla. Esa mujer jamás podría cambiar, era una rata de biblioteca, valiente y una heroína, pero parecía una abuela en un cuerpo de joven.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. Un elfo se encontraba ordenando el desastre que él y Blaise habían dejado. Se acercó al armario en busca de algo cómodo que usar. Mientras se dedicaba a buscar sintió un plop dentro de la habitación. Asomo la cabeza y no se sorprendió de encontrar a Pansy sentada sobre la cama con unas bragas en su mano.

-Veo que la noche estuvo interesante – sonrió tirándole la prenda a la cara del muchacho que la miraba fríamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy? –

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu prometida Draquito? – ronroneo poniéndose de pie. Camino de forma sensual, moviendo sus caderas con cada paso, -mientras su mirada lo recorría de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en el impecable y perfecto torso del rubio. El cabello le caía desordenado mientras gruesas gotas caían desde este, deslizándose por el pecho blanco invierno del rubio.

-Estoy realmente cansado _querida_ … - la ironía de sus palabras hizo enrojecer a la pelinegra – comprenderás que tuve una noche muy agitada – dijo mostrando las bragas y acariciándolas con la punta de la nariz. Pansy se sintió realmente enojada en ese momento.

-No seas descarado Malfoy. Te perdono una y un millón de veces que me engañes con cualquier puta que encuentres en el camino, pero no te pases – su voz era apenas un susurro audible, cargado de enojo.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Tú aceptaste lo que venía con el apellido Malfoy. Siempre puedes arrepentirte – la risa de burla que lanzo Pansy le hizo enojar. – Sabes que no dejare mi vida, ni por ti ni por nadie – no sabía ni porque le molestaba. Así era su relación, ella jamás le reprochaba todas las mujeres que pasaban por su cama, siempre y cuando al final del día estuviese disponible para ella. aceptaba ser la señora Malfoy, aunque los cuernos que tenía atravesaran la atmosfera.

-No me importa Draco, sabes que jamás me ha importado… lo paso bien contigo en la cama, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, también lo disfrutas – llego hasta él y le quito las bragas de las manos y las lanzo lejos. Comenzó a acariciar el pecho con la yema de los dedos, apenas un toque suave, que hizo que la piel del rubio se erizara. Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Con cualquiera lo disfruto Pansy… mientras tenga un buen par de tetas y abra las piernas… - el estruendo en la habitación detuvo el tiempo. No se movió ni una pelusa en el aire. Draco tenía el rostro volteado y Pansy respiraba agitadamente.

-Eres un maleducado… - se volteo y a paso rápido volvió a sentarse en la cama. Draco siempre salía con esos comentarios mordaces que le destruía el orgullo femenino. Pero le quería, y siempre se tragaba su orgullo, y le perdonaba cada uno de sus arranques. Sabía lo que vendría ahora, así que sin espera se quitó los zapatos con total elegancia y se puso de pie, poniéndose de espaldas a él y tirando del cierre del vestido hasta desabrocharlo por completo.

Lo sintió acercarse a pasos rápidos, mientras en un movimiento brusco arrancaba el vestido que llegaba al piso teatralmente. La sujeto de las caderas y atrapo su cuello de un brusco mordisco, mientras ella gemía en una mezcla de dolor y placer. La abrazo por la espalda, y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, subiendo sus inquietas manos hasta sus pechos, los cuales empezó a apretar, masajear y estrujar con dureza. Siempre era así, jamás delicado, jamás con calma y amor, siempre bruto, salvaje, casi animal. Y a ella no le importaba, desde la primera vez en que ella se había entregado por completo a él, había sido así, ni por ser su primera vez tuvo cuidado ni le demostró una pizca de cariño. La volteo brutalmente mientras le arrancaba el sujetador de un movimiento rápido y seguro. La lanzo sobre la cama y le quito las bragas, lanzándolas hasta donde reposaban las de su anterior amante. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó una vez más sin reproches. Se quitó la toalla que lo cubría y en un segundo se posó sobre ella y la penetro sin cuidado alguno. La morena soltó un aullido de dolor, aferrándose a la espalda de él, empezando a moverse al compás de este, quien la embestía rápido y brutalmente, descargando su enojo por el golpe recibido. De pronto se detuvo, miro a la mujer bajo el, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con una mezcla de placer y profundo dolor en su cara. Se sintió un estúpido animal, un bruto insensible. Salió de ella tan rápido como entro, y se cubrió con la toalla. Cuando Pansy abrió los ojos lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama con la cara entre las manos. Se sentía despreciable, jamás la había respetado, jamás le había demostrado una pizca de amor en ese acto, que sabía para ella era mucho más que sexo.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco? – la pelinegra se sentó en la cama sin una pizca de pudor. Le tomo el hombro, pero él se soltó inmediatamente de su agarre, -como si quemara.

-Vete Pansy – no era capaz de seguir viéndola, le revolvía el estómago.

-Pero…-

-¡Vete! – fijo su fría mirada en ella, atravesándola. – Ten algo de dignidad y vete de aquí – Pansy, siempre impasible, aguantando estoicamente sus comentarios, sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus verdes ojos. No espero más reproches y se puso de pie, tomo su ropa, mientras gruesas lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas.

Draco se sentía miserable, llevaba años con esa mujer, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado siempre era incondicional con él. Sabía que el sentimiento de ella era algo fuerte, y para su pena, no era en absoluto correspondido. Le tenía cariño, sí, pero como una hermana, y a pesar que el sexo era a veces increíble, sabía que le producía más daño que alejarse por completo. La vio detenerse en su búsqueda y pararse justo en frente de él, aun desnuda.

-Hare tu deseo realidad… - el rubio le sostuvo la mirada. – Romperé el compromiso. Me hartaste. He sido la mujer más paciente que podrías conocer en tu vida, pero esto se acabó Malfoy – ya no lloraba, solo despedía ira por cada poro de su piel. Comenzó a vestirse con total lentitud y elegancia.

La observo en silencio. Era una mujer despampanante, hermosa de pies a cabeza, su cabello negro, tan liso y perfecto, sus ojos verdes siempre fríos, sus labios gruesos y apetecibles, y un cuerpo que merlín sabia todos morían por tocar. Pero el, el privilegiado lo desaprovechaba una y otra vez. Podría tener en ella todo lo que podría buscar en una mujer, y sobre todo, jamás le reprocharía algún desliz. Sumado a todos los pros de Pansy, su madre la adoraba, y lo mataría cuando supiera que habían roto el compromiso. La familia Malfoy estaba destinada a la familia Parkinson, y deshacer ese hecho traería más de alguna consecuencia económica. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella con movimientos agiles.

-No quiero hacerte más daño – le tomo la barbilla y le obligo a mirarlo. Podía ver en lo profundo de su mirada el dolor que le producía, como se quebraba en pequeños pedazos a cada segundo que el la tocaba. – Sabes que esto no resultaría… no quiero seguir haciéndote daño cada vez que te miro, cada que te toco… - paso su pulgar por la mejilla pálida de la muchacha, en una caricia más cálida que de costumbre – Me haces sentir miserable, no puedo seguir aprovechando tu cuerpo y no entregarte nada más a cambio – susurro acercándose a ella, embobado por su aroma. Acuno su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo beso suavemente la piel. Ella se estremeció y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro. – Te mereces algo mucho mejor, alguien que pueda demostrarte que te ama, alguien que te haga el amor y no solo te folle por follar – su voz era un susurro gutural, ronco y grave. Agarro sus caderas y comenzó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban una hacia su espalda y otra hacia el muslo. El vestido estaba a medio poner, por lo que no fue tan difícil comenzar a bajarlo con una mano. La beso lenta y profundamente, recorriendo con su lengua cada recoveco de su boca. Se alejó y respiro cansado, la miro fijamente unos segundos, mientras sus manos se deleitaban en el cuerpo perfecto de la morena. – Yo no puedo… te quiero, sabes que sí, pero no lo suficiente… y si, disfruto locamente follandote – la apretó a él, agarrando con fuerzas sus caderas, y lanzando un gruñido cuando ella gimió.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada Draco… - hablo agitada, cada palabra salía lentamente de sus labios. Sus manos comenzaron un recorrido desde el pecho terso y musculoso de su prometido, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, donde sin demora quito la toalla de un solo arranque. Sintió que Draco, mientras recorría su cuerpo con desesperación, la apretaba más a medida que ella acercaba sus manos hasta su miembro erecto.

Caminaron en una mezcla de besos y manos locas hasta la cama, donde por primera vez la deposito lentamente. Se separó y la observo, tomo el borde del elástico de las bragas y comenzó a deslizarlas por sus torneadas piernas. Se acercó a ella para posarse encima, y justo cuando estaba a un paso de entrar en ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Pansy chillo, y el cerro los ojos furioso. El moreno parado en la puerta sonreía con picardía, mientras observaba a la morena recostada en la cama. No era la primera vez que la veía así, y el recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos se le vino nítidamente a la cabeza. Se volteo, no por respeto, sino más bien para ocultar el bulto que comenzaba a nacer en sus pantalones.

-Venga, tenemos que irnos Draco – carraspeo cuando su voz salió casi en un hilo.

-Mejor me voy – Pansy estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas. Draco se sentó en la cama dejándole el camino libre. La chica comenzó a recoger nuevamente su ropa, y pasó corriendo hasta el baño.

-Mierda Zabini, toca antes de entrar – se puso de pie furioso. Se metió al armario y en unos minutos salió completamente vestido. – Muévete – camino hasta el baño, y vio que dentro ya no había nadie. Tendría que hablar luego con Pansy.

Zabini volvió a sonreír, y salió de la habitación. Aunque la situación le pareciera de lo más graciosa, y siendo no la primera vez que encontraba a su amigo en esa situación con otras mujeres, le daba más lastima encontrarlo con Pansy. Sabía que ella estaba completamente colgada de su rubio amigo, y que el solo le hacía más daño cada vez que se daban un buen revolcón. Quería a Pansy, como una hermana menor, y odiaba que Draco la usara de esa forma. Cuando este salió, ambos se encaminaron al despacho del rubio, desde donde se desaparecían luego de buscar cientos de papeles que llevarse. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de Pansy, y sobre todo del súper viaje que se les avecinaba con sus viejos compañeros de escuela.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se aparecieron en las afueras de Hogwarts. Ese sería el punto de reunión para el inicio del viaje. Las puertas estaban completamente abiertas, y con una sonrisa despampanante las 3 amigas entraron cargando una maleta cada una. Habían pasado 4 años ya para Hermione desde la última vez que piso la escuela de magia y hechicería que tanto le había dado, y 3 para Ginny y Luna. Entraron al castillo y se encaminaron al gran comedor. Allí un grupo de ex alumnos esperaban conversando y riendo, algunos después de años sin verse. Se acercaron a la que había sido su antigua mesa, donde ya se encontraban Neville, lavender, Parvati, Harry y Ron. La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron y optaron por sentarse lejos de sus ex novios. Luna solo decidió seguirlas mientras admiraba el salón como si en su vida lo hubiese visto. Vieron a Dumbledore acercarse al podio esperando que guardaran silencio. Este se fue haciendo poco a poco, hasta que apenas se escuchó el sonido del aire.

-Bienvenidos ex alumnos de Hogwarts – una radiante sonrisa cruzaba por su pacifico rostro – No se imaginan la alegría que me da teneros aquí – recorrió el salón con la mirada y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más – Veo que todos habéis hecho espacio en vuestras agendas para venir. Espero que esta sea una experiencia única en vuestras vidas, os merecéis un momento de descanso, y queremos que las uniones que forjaron aquí entre las frías paredes de este castillo, no se desaparezcan ahí fuera – se escuchó un par de murmullos, mientras el director disfrutaba el tener a sus viejos alumnos ahí – Partiréis de aquí, haréis grupos d os acercareis a los trasladores, y sin más que explicaros… ¡Que comiencen las vacaciones! – alzo la voz, mientras todos empezaban a murmurar en voz más alta y a reír.

Se formaron 8 grupos de 6 alumnos que se acercaron a cada uno de los trasladores dispersos por el salón. Hermione iba acompañada de Ginny, Luna, Neville, Parvati y Lavender. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ron hacía gestos y hablaba con el rostro rojo, asumiendo que estaba muy molesto por el desaire de su hermana y ex novia. Cuando todos estuvieron junto a sus trasladores, pusieron sus manos sobre estos y esperaron a que el suelo desapareciera de sus pies. Ginny y Hermione se miraron una vez más… definitivamente tendría que ser una experiencia única en sus vidas, de eso se encargarían a como dé lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola, aqui esta el segundo cap que espero sea de vuestro agrado :D Todo el mundo maravilloso de harry potter y sus personajes son de la unica J.K. Rowling :D recuerden dejar su comentario si os ha gustado, o si no tambien :D toda critica es buena :D

* * *

Draco sintió el suelo formarse bajo sus pies y la sensación de vértigo desaparecer. Miro a su alrededor y el paisaje lo cautivo por completo: las cristalinas aguas turquesa, el cielo azul en el que ni una sola nube se atrevía a aparecer, el imponente edificio que gritaba lujo por doquier y el sofocante calor que lo estaba haciendo empaparse en sudor. Recorrió a sus compañeros con la mirada, centrándose en la castaña un par de pasos más allá, acompañada de la comadreja menor y lunática. No se veía cerca ni a Potter ni a Weasley, lo que le llamo, de forma poco razonable, la atención. El trio de amigas, exceptuando a lunática, se veían mucho mejor que en sus años de Hogwarts, y sonrió al pensar en cómo se había imaginado a Granger… completamente distinta a la que tenía a unos pasos. Una mano sobre su antebrazo lo desvió de su análisis, viendo a Pansy con una ¿Dulce? Sonrisa. No habían cruzado palabra desde el día en que ella se apareció en su casa y le dijo que rompería el compromiso. Suponía que no lo había hecho, no le había llegado ni una sola carta de parte del padre de Pansy sobre aquello. Se sintió incómodo y molesto, le habría gustado más ir en estado soltero sin compromiso a aquel viaje, que con una prometida colgada del brazo. Se deshizo de su agarre y se acercó a Zabini que sonreía socarronamente mientras veía a un par de mujeres pasear en bikini justo en sus narices. El moreno les guiño el ojo mientras las devoraba con la mirada, mientras ellas soltaban pequeñas risillas coquetas y hablaban en murmullos alejándose del gran grupo de jóvenes. La voz de una mujer los saco de sus cavilaciones, volteándose hacia el origen de esta.

-… ¡Quiero darles la bienvenida al Resort Verde Esmeralda, esperamos que su estancia sea absolutamente placentera…! – la risa ronca de Blaise hizo al rubio girarse, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supieron que esas dos semanas serian de absoluto placer, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado surcaba sus apuestos rostros - ¡Por favor, los invito a dejar sus equipajes en recepción, en donde les indicaremos cuáles son sus habitaciones! – ambos Slytherin se quedaron en el mismo lugar, recorriendo una vez más su entorno, mientras en su cabeza se pasaban un millón de actividades para hacer, no todas aptas para todo público.

Caminaron con elegancia, derrochando clase en cada paso, entrando por las grandes puertas de cristal, mientras un hombre bajito y rechoncho les daba la bienvenida. Lanzaron su equipaje junto con el resto y se acercaron a la recepcionista. En cada piso había 8 habitaciones suite equipadas y preparadas para los exalumnos. Les entregaron sus tarjetas: piso 10, habitaciones 102 y 103.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna sonreían de manera casi infantil mientras subían al ascensor. No les podría haber tocado mejor vista, y sobre todo, haber quedado las 3 en el mismo piso era mucho más que casualidad. Ginny no paraba de hablar de lo guapos que estaban todos los chicos que había logrado ver en el corto tiempo que estuvieron en el vestíbulo, mientras Luna buscaba alguna invisible y única criatura. Hermione solo sonreía, escuchando a su amiga, disfrutando de la calma que le entregaba el lugar. En definitiva había sido una buena idea, tal y como le dijo Ginny, el lugar era precioso, se sentía feliz de haberse encontrado con sus antiguos compañeros y sobre todo, la felicidad de tomarse dos semanas de descanso. Suspiro profundamente cuando el ascensor se detuvo, tenía que disfrutar cada segundo, cada recodo del hotel, cada actividad, cada comida, cada fiesta, cada segundo en el mar… se obligaría a si misma a disfrutar incansablemente, sin considerar que Ginny se encargaría personalmente de aquello. Salieron como flotando del ascensor acercándose a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones. Desviaron la mirada cuando el otro ascensor se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a dos jóvenes altos y extremadamente guapos, uno rubio platinado, al que el cabello ligeramente largo le caía desordenado sobre los ojos, que llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos dejando a la vista parte de su terso y pálido pecho, y unos jeans azules levemente ajustados, mientras a su lado un moreno sonriente con una mirada traviesa las miraba de arriba abajo, con el cabello más corto que su colega, una polera de pique celeste que contrastaba perfectamente con su morena piel, y unos shorts color caqui que dejaban a la vista sus trabajadas y musculosas piernas. Hermione y Ginny se ruborizaron al encontrarse mirándolos tan descaradamente, y desviaron instintivamente la mirada para encontrarse, con una leve mueca de horror al saber quiénes serían sus compañeros de piso.

-Granger – esa voz que arrastraba las palabras como de costumbre le provoco un estremecimiento. No estaba empezando nada bien el viaje, eso era seguro.

-Malfoy… - siseo sin despegar su mirada del pomo de la puerta. El rubio se había acercado hasta ella, mirándola con una torcida sonrisa. Hermione se sentía, de pronto, nerviosa y ansiosa de entrar en la habitación. Respiro profundo, y se castigó mentalmente por ponerse así, él no era nadie, y no había motivo para no querer enfrentarlo. Levanto la mirada y se encontró de golpe con la gélida y arrogante del rubio. Se quedó prendada, sin saber siquiera que decir, parecía que un gato le hubiese comido la lengua.

-Que maravilloso saludo el de ustedes, yo por mi parte… Granger buen día… Pelirroja… - se acercó hasta la puerta en la que Ginny estaba afirmada, y sin previo aviso le tomo la mano y beso el dorso de esta. Ginny sonrió coquetamente, sorprendida por el gesto del moreno. – Blaise Zabini para lo que necesites – le guiño un ojo y paso por su lado, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza saludaba a Luna que parecía perdida en algún lugar lejano del pasillo.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros al ver que la sabelotodo insufrible no había tenido más que decir a su presencia. Aquello definitivamente sería bueno. No le podría haber tocado una mejor compañera de piso para fastidiar en algún momento del día.

-Siempre un gusto verlas señoritas – dijo irónicamente mientras se alejaba de Hermione hasta el final del pasillo.

La castaña volvió su mirada a su amiga y esta le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Y es que así parecía ser, los dos ex Slytherin parecían ser otras personas, excepto un poco por Malfoy que seguía siendo tan arrogante y frívolo como siempre. Al menos les daba crédito por no insultarla por ser hija de muggles, aunque esa clase de insultos habían quedado muy atrás después de la guerra. Suspiro y sin decir nada más, entro en la habitación. Su boca se abrió de golpe por la sorpresa. Era una estancia maravillosa, una cama más grande que su departamento apostada en la mitad de la habitación, con unos muebles de color marrón pulcros y brillantes, mientras todo a su alrededor era excepcionalmente blanco, excepto por algunos cuadros colgados que eran estilo abstracto de diversos colores. Sobre una mesita junto a la ventana descansaba una botella de champagne y dos copas, junto a una pequeña nota de bienvenida y par de aperitivos dulces. Su sonrisa se amplió más si podía ser, siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que esta se posó sobre una puerta blanca. Debía ser el baño, camino emocionada y cuando entro sintió que su boca se volvía a abrir a límites insospechados. Todo completamente blanco, con un aroma a frutas que le acaricio el olfato de manera deliciosa, y al final una bañera jacuzzi plagada de pétalos de rosa y el agua caliente lista para un baño. Por lo visto tenia algún tipo de hechizo, probablemente llevaba hora sin enfriarse. Salió del baño completamente extasiada por el lugar, y en un costado pudo identificar su equipaje. Dumbledore se había esmerado de sobremanera en intentar premiarlos por sus hazañas en el mundo mágico, era la única explicación lógica que encontraba. Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron al mundo real, se acercó a abrir y se encontró a una pelirroja igual de sonriente que ella, con una botella de champagne en la mano y dos copas, seguida de Luna que traía lo mismo en sus manos.

-¡Esto está de puta madre! – grito la pelirroja entrando rápidamente, empezando a arrancar el sello de la botella. Luna siguió el camino de su amiga y se tiro sobre la cama.

-Dumbledore realmente quiere que sea inolvidable… aunque con esos compañeros de piso – no pudo evitar el comentario acido que salió sin pensarlo. Ginny, quien tenía un par de problemas para descorchar la botella, la miro con el ceño fruncido, mezcla de la frustración que tenía por no poder abrir el champagne y por el comentario de su amiga.

-Venga Herms, ya no son los mocosos malcriados de antes, y sobre todo no son los flacuchos desabridos – soltó una risa poco femenina cuando por fin logro quitar el corcho, que salió volando a la distancia chocando con las paredes. Sirvió en las copas que Hermione le acerco y las 3 sonrieron mientras levantaban sus copas. –Por qué este viaje sea completamente inolvidable – sentencio la pequeña Weasley, chocando el cristal con las otras dos. Bebieron de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al sentir el frio y ardiente líquido pasar por su garganta.

-A mí me agradan nuestros compañeros de piso – susurro Luna con sus voz dulce y su mirada soñadora – Pero no sé si os gusten los otros compañeros – las otras dos la miraron con un signo de interrogación en el rostro

-¿A qué te refieres Luna? – pregunto Ginny sirviendo otra ronda de licor.

-Harry y Ron – la cara de sus dos amigas se deformaron en una mueca de disgusto absoluto. Podían aceptar a Malfoy y Zabini, pero vivir junto a sus ex novios por dos semanas, era demasiado para ellas. Sobre todo para Ginny, quien sintió un profundo vacío en su estómago cuando escucho el nombre de Potter.

-Bueno… dijimos que no nos afectarían, y no lo harán ¿Entendido? – sentencio Hermione decidida. Ellos seguían siendo sus amigos, sobre todo Harry, pero Ron era un chiquillo malcriado que no era capaz de vivir sabiendo que ella lo había rechazado. Y aunque quería mucho a Harry, como un hermano, lo que le había hecho a Ginny la alejaba innatamente de él. Nada que hacer, tendrían que convivir con sus ex novios, y con dos serpientes que les tenían menos aprecio que a una planta muerta.

Sonrieron y chocaron las copas de nuevo, bebiendo al seco el contenido. En ese instante, el llamado a la puerta las saco de su ya no tan notorio disgusto por la bebida. Hermione abrió la puerta y una joven no mucho mayor que ellas les sonrió.

-Hola, buenas tardes – las tres amigas respondieron sonrientes – Les vengo a informar sobre la hora del almuerzo, idealmente el profesor Dumbledore pidió que fueran todos juntos a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, pero hemos decidido poner horarios para que no se vean obligados a ir a una hora especifica – Ginny boto el aire agradecida. No quería tener que estar obligada a levantarse temprano para no quedarse sin desayuno. – Tendrán hasta las 11 de la mañana para desayunar, mientras el almuerzo se servirá entre la 1 y las 4 y la cena a las 10 de la noche. Espero que disfruten su estadía en Verde Esmeralda – sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza se dio la vuelta acercándose a la siguiente puerta.

-¡Hey! – Hermione le chillo más fuerte de lo que quería, sobresaltando a la muchacha - ¡La de esa habitación y la siguiente están acá, puedes pasarlas! – grito sonriendo. No espero respuesta de la chica mientras cerraba la puerta sonriente. – Esto me gusta mucho – murmuro tomando la botella de champagne de las manos de la pelirroja, sirviendo otra ronda.

Eran las 12 del día, tenían una hora para prepararse e ir a comer. Pero primero querían disfrutar de aquel agradable licor que las hacia flotar con sus agradables burbujas.

Ginny sonrió, aunque por dentro se sentía estúpidamente nerviosa. Había visto a Harry cuando llego a Hogwarts, y el vacío y el dolor en su pecho se instaló para no abandonarla hasta que llego a su habitación. Cuando vio todo lo que la rodeaba, incluido Blaise, sonrió obligándose a olvidar al azabache que tanto daño le había hecho. Pero ahora tendría que verlo cada vez que se cruzaran en el pasillo, y aunque no quería admitirlo, odiaba que tendría que verlo más seguido durante esas dos semanas. Después de que lo había descubierto con aquella Sofía en la cama, cuando le había hecho una visita sorpresa a su departamento, no lo había vuelto a ver, más que alguna que otra vez por el centro del Londres mágico. Creía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que lo había logrado superar, pero al parecer no había sido tan sencillo como había querido creer. Una lagrima recorrió su corazón, tantos años de amor se habían ido a la basura, pero no sería ella quien sufriría en ese viaje. No señor, el sabría quién era Ginevra Weasley a como dé lugar, lo haría sufrir, lo haría desearla, extrañarla y arrodillarse a sus pies, y luego lo dejaría ahí, tirado inservible y roto, tanto como lo estaba ella. Bebió de golpe el espumante y volvió a sonreír… no lo dejaría amargarla por el resto del viaje.

-Pero que mierda… - Draco se volteo furioso a la puerta que se abrió de golpe. Una Pansy Parkinson ofuscada lo miraba afirmada contra el marco.

-No puedo creer que no me dejaran en el mismo piso tuyo – menciono cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se tomó su negro cabello en una media coleta que dejaba un par de mechones libres. Draco bufo, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada de hielo se posaba sobre su prometida – De hecho, deberían habernos dejado en la misma habitación. ¡Somos prometidos por Merlín! – chillo pasando por su lado y sentándose en la cama.

-Creía que habíais roto el compromiso – siseo la serpiente, dejando ver una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al ver la furia apoderarse del femenino rostro.

-Cambie de opinión – se recostó mirando al techo. Como lo odiaba a veces, no entendía, ni aunque lo intentara una vida entera, porque resultaba ser un malnacido con ella. Habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria, ella le había empezado a querer desde mucho antes que estuvieran juntos, y él se encargaba de protegerla de todo en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Pero cuando se dio su primer beso todo cambio rotundamente. Draco la trataba como una amiga más frente a todos, pero cuando estaban solos se la devoraba salvajemente. Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez… _"Corrección Pansy, cuando follaron por primera vez"_ , ella había terminado de enamorarse de él, mientras para el rubio había sido una más que se abría dispuesta. Siempre había sido un mujeriego, entregado al placer que distintas féminas podían darle, una sola jamás sería suficiente, seria aburrida, monótona, y sin sorpresa alguna. Lo había aceptado, se había rebajado y humillado al rubio, y cada día se sentía más decepcionada de él y de sí misma. Era una belleza única, y más de uno estaría loco por casarse con ella, por vivir a su lado un par de vidas enteras, pero brutamente siempre lo elegía. No podía cambiar sus sentimientos, aunque ya estuviera harta de que barriera el piso con su dignidad.

Lo sintió moverse por el cuarto, desvió su mirada y lo encontró sentado mirando por la ventana hacia el mar. Era hermoso, de eso no cabía duda, su piel perfecta, su cabello largo y despeinado, sus ojos grises metálicos, sus labios finos y apenas visibles, pero tan expertos, y su cuerpo completamente desarrollado y fornido. Lo amaba, amaba cada detalle de él, incluso esa marca que aun danzaba pálida en su antebrazo. No podía dejarlo ir, algún día se enamoraría de ella, y si no, siempre volvería a su cama al final de la noche, al menos esa era su única satisfacción.

-No quiero casarme Pansy – la voz fría, arrogante y el arrastre de cada letra, se clavó en su corazón como mil dagas. –Quiero disfrutar este viaje, y tú no me dejaras… creo que lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí – ni siquiera se preocupó de mirarla.

-Seguro disfrutabas conmigo o sin mí – chisto enojada – Pues bien, es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás. Se acabó Draco Malfoy, pero no intentes siquiera buscarme cuando todo esto acabe, me has perdido y para siempre – digna y elegante se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, tomo el pomo con extrema lentitud y empezó a abrir del mismo modo. Aún quedaba esperanza en su corazón. Nada. Simplemente nada. Salió dando un potente portazo, mientras las lágrimas corrían anegadas por su aristocrático rostro.

Draco soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Sentía como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Quería a Pansy, era una mujer maravillosa, y merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecer, se merecía el mundo a sus pies. Pero él no era capaz de verla como esa mujer con la cual querría pasar el resto de sus días. No tenía siquiera certeza de que una mujer así existiera ahí fuera. Pero si sabía que no era la morena, aunque jamás lo había intentado siquiera, prefería que llegara la calma y pudieran volver a ser los amigos de siempre. Miro la botella de champagne en la cubeta de hielo y la tomo, abriéndola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dio un largo sorbo, sin siquiera usar la copa. Necesitaba dejarla ir, necesitaba ser libre. Suspiro y vio la hora en el reloj de la mesita: 14:06 de la tarde. Sería una buena hora para bajar a comer. Bebió el último gran sorbo y se encamino a la puerta.

Parecía que todos los del piso se habían puesto de acuerdo en salir a comer a la misma hora, porque cuando abrió la puerta vio salir a Blaise con una amplia sonrisa, un poco más allá Potter y Weasley con cara de pocos amigos, y de la última puerta salían 3 muchachas demasiado felices, gritando y riendo a bocajarro. La pequeña de los Weasley llevaba en su mano una botella de champagne, mientras la sabelotodo llevaba otra. Más atrás la rubia del grupo sonreía con una copa en su mano. Jamás en su vida habría creído, ni en un millón de años, que vería a Granger a un paso de estar borracha.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – se acercaron a las 3 casi borrachas que los miraron sorprendidas pero sin dejar de sonreír. Draco se quedó prendado de la castaña que sonreía solo para él. Sus ojos centelleaban, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y cada 3 por 2 se pasaba la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, con un centenar de cabellos locos a su alrededor, y un vestido de flores con entalle en el pecho y caída libre hasta mucho más arriba de las rodillas, y un par de sandalias de taco que le tonificaban aún más las piernas. ¿Siempre había tenido las piernas tan doradas, torneadas y apetecibles? Se preguntó, y sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco y un calor inhumano se acumulaba en la parte baja de su abdomen. Subió la vista y no pudo evitar fijarla en aquellos pechos que subían y bajaban rápidamente con cada respiración. Tomo aire profundamente y trago espeso, desviando la mirada. Si seguía mirándola así, no respondería de sus actos.

-¡Malfoy! – Chillo la castaña de pronto lanzándose a sus brazos. Lo rodeo con los suyos mientras reía bajito.

-Venga Hermsssssss, dejadlo ya – la pequeña pelirroja no podía parar de reír ante el espectáculo de su amiga. En una hora se habían bebido 1 botella de champagne cada una, y habían mandado a pedir más. Ahora solo quedaba la mitad de la segunda ración. Por merlín aquella bebida era como un paraíso dulce de burbujas, pero demasiado, demasiado embriagador.

-¿Están todas muy borrachas? – pregunto Blaise acercándose a Ginny sonriendo pícaramente. La joven le sonrió de la misma forma mientras se tomaba un mechón de cabello entre los dedos.

Más atrás de toda la escena un Ron y un Harry parecían explotar de ira en cualquier momento. ¿Quién demonios se creían esas estúpidas serpientes para acercarse a sus novias? Bueno, ex novias, pero suyas al fin y al cabo. La puerta frente a ellos se abrió, dejando ver a un somnoliento Theodore Nott, que les hizo una mueca de sonrisa y camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos. La escena lo dejo perplejo por un segundo: Granger abrazada a Malfoy, quien tenía una expresión de disgusto única, Ginny coqueteando con Blaise y Lunática mirando al techo mientras se bebía una copa de champagne.

-Hola a todos – su voz ronca saco a todos de sus cavilaciones. Hermione se separó de Draco y este al fin pudo respirar. Se había tenido que contener las ganas de tocar al ratón de biblioteca, se había derretido por llevársela a su habitación y arrancarle el vestido. Jamás en su vida había estado tan contento de ver a Theo de nuevo. Ginny y Blaise no dejaron su coqueteo por mucho tiempo.

-Hola Theodore Nott – susurro Luna, quien parecía tener los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre y la mirada más cristalina y soñadora. Theo le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¡Venga, vamos todos a comer! – grito Hermione tomando a Ginny de la mano.

-Creo que ustedes deberían quedarse aquí, así de ebrias las echaran a patadas – siseo Malfoy cambiando su expresión clásica de disgusto a una divertida.

-Naaa, solo necesitamos comer – respondió la pelirroja, tocando los botones del ascensor. Zabini se acercó a ella y poso su mano sobre su cintura.

-Yo te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo, pelirroja – susurro cerca de su oído, mientras Draco se acercaba a Hermione por la espalda. Más atrás Theo acompañaba a Luna, quien se había colgado de su brazo.

Toda esa escena fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ron y Harry se apresuraron antes de que el ascensor llegara, con los rostros rojos de furia, varita en mano, destellando ira por cada poro.

-¡Quitad tus asquerosas manos de ella maldita serpiente! – grito Harry cegado por la rabia, apuntando a Blaise. El aludido volteo el rostro sin dejar de sonreír. Sintió como el cuerpo que sostenía se tensaba, y al mirar a la pelirroja la vio con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Le apretó la cintura haciéndole saber que estaba ahí con ella. Los dos amigos apuntaban al trio de serpientes que los miraban como si les hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente.

-¿Por qué no te vais a la mierda Potter? – Draco fue el responsable de sacar la voz por los 3. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en un hombro de Hermione, la cual se había volteado al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-ALEJENSE DE ELLAS MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS ASESINOS –el grito de Ron retumbo por todo el pasillo. Y al igual que Blaise, Draco sintió a la castaña temblar y tensarse. Pero a diferencia de Ginny, no era por miedo o por dolor, sino por toda la rabia que comenzaba a acumularse bajo su piel. Como no llegara el ascensor rápido, ni lo borracha que estaba salvaría a Ronald de su despotrique.

-Sí, si lo que digas pobretón – la risilla baja de Blaise, hizo enfurecer más a Ron, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había abalanzado contra el dueño de aquellas palabras. Draco solo lo vio correr hacia él, atinando a tirar a Granger a un lado, y estirar los brazos para detener los golpes que el pelirrojo intentaba darle sin mucho atine.

Blaise agarro a Ron de la sudadera y lo lanzo al piso de un certero golpe, mientras Harry corría a defender a su amigo, golpeando a Blaise en el rostro haciéndole caer de bruces al piso. La paz que había reinado en aquel hotel se vio destruida por un tumulto de jóvenes peleando, golpes iban, golpes venían, mientras Theo reía observando la escena, hasta que decidió interceder. Tomo a Potter del cuello y a Weasley lo inmovilizo con un certero _Petrificus totalus._ Draco y Blaise se pusieron al fin en pie ordenándose las ropas.

-¡Suéltame idiota! – gritaba Harry, mientras se removía en el agarre de Theo.

Las chicas estaban en estado de shock. Se sentían profundamente avergonzadas de lo que había ocurrido. Ginny estaba pegada a la puerta del ascensor con una mirada de horror y furia clavada en Harry, mientras Hermione desde el piso pasaba la vista desde Harry a Ron y viceversa, y se preguntaba a cuál quería matar primero. Luna… bueno Luna era Luna, y a pesar de no tener su misma expresión alegre y pacífica, no llegaba al horror como sus amigas.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a ponernos un dedo encima, ni tu ni tu asqueroso amigo - siseo Draco acercando a Harry, apuntándolo con el índice, clavándolo en el pecho del niño-que-vivió-por-pura-casualidad.

-Ni se te ocurra a ti acercarte a ellas – respondió Harry soltándose al fin del agarre de Theo.

-Harry… - la voz de Hermione lo hizo desviarse de Draco. No sonaba para nada contenta – La próxima vez que hagáis semejante estupidez… - se fue acercando a paso lento, mientras la cara de Harry se iba transformando, asustado – No serán golpes, no será un Petrificus… te las veras conmigo… y ni que decir de Ronald – desvió la mirada a su ex novio. Harry sintió el miedo correr por sus venas, sabía que las amenazas de Hermione eran certeras, como una daga. –Ahora… espero que ambos desaparezcáis de mi vista ahora – se dio la media vuelta acercándose a Ginny que temblaba. Draco, Blaise y Theo la miraban sorprendida. Esa mujer tenía más agallas que todos ellos juntos, no era una princesa que necesitara rescate, y para Draco, jamás le había parecido tan increíblemente sexy. - ¿Vienen? – pregunto a los 3 jóvenes que la miraban anonadados, mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría. Blaise sonrió y echo carrera hasta el ascensor donde ya estaban Ginny, Hermione y Luna, ya todas más calmadas. Se posiciono junto a la pequeña Weasley y volvió a pasarle la mano por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto en un susurro. Ella clavo sus marrones ojos en los castaños suyos, y el mundo dio un vuelvo de pronto, mareándolo, aturdiéndolo. Le sonrió asintiendo lentamente, sin despegarse de su mirada.

-Venga vamos ya, muero de hambre – el rubio entro en el ascensor seguido de Theo quien por sobre su hombro lanzo un _finite incantatem_ al pelirrojo que quedo tirado en el piso echando chispas cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró. –Que comienzo de las vacaciones, y todo por vuestra culpa – su voz de desprecio creo que un tenso ambiente en el pequeño espacio. Hermione abrió la boca para reclamarle furiosa, cuando la risa socarrona del rubio la dejo estupefacta – Estoy bromeando, que liberación de adrenalina – sonrió sinceramente a las 3 amigas que estaban completamente perplejas.

-Definitivamente serán una vacaciones especiales – murmuro Luna con su toque celestial que calmo a todos y cada uno de los presentes. A todos, sin querer, les retumbaron las palabras de la rubia en la cabeza.

 _Muy especiales_ , pensó Draco clavando su mirada en Hermione que se la devolvió sonriente, mientras Blaise apretaba a la pelirroja en un abrazo y le entregaba su apoyo por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando con Potter, y un Theo que no dejaba de mirar a la cara divertida de Luna… _Muy especiales,_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Acá está el tercer capítulo :D espero que os guste :D por supuesto todo el mundo, incluidos los personajes, pertenecen a nuestra fantastica J.K. Rowling! espero que podais decirme que os parece, si os gusta el rumbo o si hay algo que cambiar o mejorar :) disfrutad!

* * *

Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en la castaña mientras salían del ascensor, la vio trastabillar un par de veces, mientras caminaba torpemente. Desvío su mirada a las piernas doradas y respiro pesado, sus caderas se contoneaban sensualmente y su coleta se movía al ritmo de su caminar. El calor que sentía en su cuerpo era suficiente para hacerlo sentir que se quemaba por dentro. Botó el aire contenido en los pulmones y aceleró el paso hasta quedar junto a ella, necesitaba alejar su vista de cualquier parte del cuerpo de Hermione que lo revolucionará como si fuese un adolescente.

-Cuidado Granger no creó que quieras quedar pegada al piso el primer día- la alcanzó a tomar del brazo cuando la vio doblarse un pie y casi caer de bruces al piso, obligándola a colgarse de su brazo, bajo la atónita mirada de esta.

Detrás de la peculiar pareja formada por Granger y Malfoy, una aún nerviosa Ginny intentaba sonreír y parecer de lo más jovial junto a Blaise, que le acariciaba con el pulgar la cintura. La joven de pronto se tensó e intento alejarse del abrazo del moreno Slytherin. -¿Que ocurre pelirroja? - cuestiono sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico que dejaba a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

La pequeña de los Weasley no respondió solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa y dando una corta disculpa se acercó a Hermione, que se mantenía en absoluto silencio colgada del brazo de Malfoy.

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - la castaña se volteo instantáneamente al escuchar el tono de su amiga. Le dio una corta mirada a Malfoy, quien comprendió y se alejó hasta donde estaba Blaise.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le tomó la mano entregando todo su apoyo y su cariño. A la distancia Luna las vio y decidió unirse a ellas, dejando a Theo, no sin antes excusarse, dejándole una maravillosa e iluminada sonrisa para que la recordara. Ginny vio llegar a la rubia a su lado y sonrió. Tenía dos maravillosas amigas que siempre la habían apoyado, acompañado y le habían entregado su hombro para que llorara cuanto necesitará.

-¿Creéis que sea una buena idea andar con esos 3?-

-No veo que te lo estéis pasando tan mal- le susurro la castaña con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No es eso, digo, son mucho más agradable de lo que imagine, y Zabini está para chuparse los dedos- Un trio de risas explosivas resonó en el vestíbulo por donde iban pasando. - Pero odio como me siento cuando Harry aparece, intento seguir siendo yo, pero es como que me anula, quedo en un estado de ausencia... - su voz se fue apagando poco a poco mientras sus ojos marrones se nublaban.

-Cariño, se cómo te sientes, pero no se lo merece, sé que no terminaste la relación porque dejaras de amarlo, pero no se merece ni una pizca de tu atención, ni menos que te perturbe, aunque te cueste la vida, inténtalo, haz de cuenta que no existe... - se acercó a su oído e hizo un gesto a Luna que se acercó también. - Y por un demonio, jamás creí que diría esto pero... Disfruta hasta el último segundo que puedas con esa serpiente, disfrútalo, gózalo, y olvídate del idiota de mi mejor amigo - sentencio con una risilla bajo la mirada estupefacta de Ginny y Luna quienes no dejaban de sonreír.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Herms, como sabes y es el hombre de tu vida – susurro Luna con aquella característica voz suya, tan soñadora y amigable que entregaba calor a quien lo necesitara. Ginny sonrío incrédula de lo que Lovegood decía, pero opto por dejarlo pasar y se detuvo de pronto. Se acercó a las dos muchachas y las abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No sé qué haría sin ustedes, sois las mejores- murmuro en el abrazo.

Los 3 jóvenes que las seguían de cerca no pudieron evitar una sonrisa frente a la escena de las 3 muchachas abrazándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Blaise no pudo despegar sus castaños ojos de la pequeña pelirroja que abrazaba a sus amigas. Por algún motivo, sentía una increíble y punzante necesidad de protegerla. Luego de ver la reacción de su cuerpo al estar cerca de Potter, se dio cuenta que algo nada bueno ocurría entre ellos, y por la forma en que sus amigas la abrazaban y la acariciaban, era muy probable que necesitara alguien que la cuidara. Estaba seguro que esa persona para protegerla no era el, pero mientras estuvieran en ese viaje podría sacar ventaja de su "protección" y disfrutar un buen rato juntos.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante del hotel, uno de los tantos, que daba a la playa. Las 3 muchachas se acercaron a una mesa y miraron intrigadas a los 3 ex Slytherin que las seguían. Blaise fue el primero en llegar a ellas y con una sonrisa tomo una de las sillas para que Ginny tomara asiento.

-¿Os sentareis con nosotras?- pregunto Hermione un poco más sobria y consiente de con quien había estado abrazada y colgada durante parte del camino. Malfoy le sonrió e imitó a su amigo. Sin poder decir nada, la castaña tomó asiento. Theo por obviedad hizo lo mismo con Luna quien soltó una risilla y le agradeció de inmediato.

-Creí que nos habíais invitado, y nosotros nos tomamos las invitaciones muy en serio- respondió Draco tomando asiento junto a Hermione, quien de pronto sintió que sus mejillas se arrebolaban bajo la intensa mirada grisácea de su compañero.

-Creó que necesitó un trago- Ginny hizo una seña al camarero que se acercó velozmente. - Quiero... Mmm... - hojeó un par de veces la carta que les ofrecían buscando la mejor opción, mientras los demás la imitaban- Un tequila margarita creó que suena muy bien -

\- Yo quiero lo mismo - secundó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Que sean 3- la voz soñadora de Luna resonó como aire cálido en los oídos de Theo.

\- Nosotros 3 queremos whisky... Y ya que ustedes no se acuerdan que deben comer, queremos 6 menús sugerencia del chef- habló Draco con su característica voz arrogante, arrastrando las palabras.

\- En unos minutos su orden estará justo frente a ustedes - el joven camarero, de unos 20 años, fijo sus azules ojos en la castaña que se arreglaba la coleta en ese momento. No disimulo cuando la recorrió lascivamente con la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa. - ¿Algo más que deseen? - preguntó con voz ronca, dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione. La castaña de pronto se dio cuenta de la intensidad de aquellos ojos color cielo y se ruborizo hasta las orejas. Era un joven, demasiado joven según ella, muy apuesto, de cabellos oscuros, piel morena y dorada, los ojos azules destellaban con la luz del sol y algo más, y bajo las ropas tropicales que traía podía divisar que era acreedor de un trabajado y escultural cuerpo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza clavo su mirada en la del muchacho. Este volvió a sonreír y con un movimiento de cabeza se retiró, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

-No pierdes el tiempo – murmuro Ginny frente a ella. Ambas se sonrieron cómplices, repitiendo en sus cabezas una y otra vez que esas dos semanas eran únicas y debían aprovecharlas hasta el último instante. Cada aventura era válida, hasta la vivida con un camarero de hotel. Hermione volvió a ruborizarse de solo imaginar en tener una aventura de una noche con aquel joven, quizás a hurtadillas en algún viejo almacén o trastero, de la forma más loca y salvaje. Sintió el calor acumularse en su parte baja y un sudor frio corriendo por su espalda.

Draco a su lado la miraba estupefacto, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. "¿Estaba coqueteando con el mesero?", se preguntaba incrédulo, sin poder dejar de observarla. Definitivamente esa no era la misma Granger-sangre-sucia-sabelotodo-insufrible-señorita-perfecta que había estado con él en Hogwarts, tendría que ser otra persona. Había escuchado toda clase de comentarios en el colegio sobre lo mojigata que podía llegar a ser, como se espantaba de los comentarios o bromas doble sentido que hacían sus compañeros, o los rumores de que apenas había dejado que Krum la besara en 4º año. ¿Era posible que fuera la misma que estaba ahí, coqueteando abiertamente con un mesero de pacotilla que apenas conocía? No, era imposible. Hermione lo sorprendió cuando le tomo un brazo, hablándole de algo que él no tenía idea. Se había quedado sumido en aquellos pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta que lo que habían ordenado estaba justo frente a sus narices.

-Esto es vida – hablo Theo bebiendo de su vaso de whisky de un sorbo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando la bebida pasaba por su garganta. Todos, excepto Draco, sonrieron frente al comentario y bebieron de sus respectivas copas.

-Joder, esto esta delicioso – la sonrisa de Ginny había vuelto a ser la misma sincera y espontanea de horas atrás cuando habían llegado. Acerco su copa al centro para hacer un brindis. -¡Salud por estas maravillosas vacaciones auspiciadas por Dumbledore, y porque todos los días se aprende algo nuevo… hoy aprendí que las serpientes no son tan peligrosas como las pintan, y que incluso podrían agradarme! – esta vez sí fue unánime la sonrisa del grupo, y sin dudarlo chocaron las copas con absoluta efusividad.

-¡Y porque, bendito Salazar perdóname, las leonas son tremendamente sexys!- Blaise sonrió haciendo chocar nuevamente las copas. Bebieron un buen sorbo de sus respectivos licores, y apenas se acabaron las copas, apareció frente a ellos un menú suculento de comidas variadas.

-Que delicia me muero de hambre – Luna tomo su plato y ataco la fuente de patatas sin esperar confirmación. Tomo una buena porción y un buen trozo de filete, más un poco de ensaladas variadas. Sus amigas las imitaron, mientras las 3 serpientes optaban por los pescados que ofrecían y ensaladas.

-¿Estáis a dieta o qué? – pregunto Hermione engullendo un trozo de filete demasiado grande para el tamaño de su boca.

-Cuidamos nuestra alimentación Granger, como la gran sabelotodo deberías saber que tu combinación es una bomba para tu metabolismo – respondió Draco acido. Por algún motivo no quería volver a ver a aquel mesero atendiéndolos, y por otro aún más estúpido odiaba que Granger coqueteara con medio mundo cuando había empezado el viaje coqueteándole a él. Si había empezado algo, debía terminarlo antes de irse a buscar otro para divertirse.

-Sois unas nenas – susurro Hermione bajito esperando que nadie la escuchara. Para su poca fortuna, Draco la escucho perfectamente.

-Si, nenas como dices, pero este cuerpo no se mantiene a base de comer como si se acabara el mundo, claro está que no puedes decir lo mismo respecto del tuyo – sabía que estaba lejos de ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo, la Gryffindor tenía un cuerpo que lo descolocaba. Vio cómo se ponía roja de furia, y apretaba tanto los puños alrededor de los cubiertos que sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

-Venga, da lo mismo que comamos, lo importante es disfrutarlo – sentencio Theo cortando el hilo que estaba tomando la conversación. - ¿Y qué haréis después chicas? – pregunto abiertamente, pero dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que comía lentamente a su lado.

-Pues la verdad yo necesito un buen masaje –

-Yo podría darte uno pelirroja, tome un curso muggle de masaje tántrico – la mirada atónita de Ginny, al no saber de qué hablaba, lo hizo sonreír seductoramente – No te lo puedo explicar con palabras, pero creedme que te encantaría – Ginny enarco una perfecta ceja pelirroja y miro a Hermione.

-Yo que tu no aceptaría la oferta, claro está a no ser que queráis un masaje de lo más erótico – respondió sonriente la castaña bebiendo una copa de vino. Draco la volvió a mirar atónito ¿acaso habría probado algo de esos masajes alguna vez? El, a regañadientes, también había tomado el curso, y luego de eso su maestría en complacer a sus compañeras de cama había aumentado totalmente.

-Suena interesante – sumado a un guiño de ojo fue lo único que Zabini obtuvo como respuesta a su propuesta. Era suficiente, al menos había quedado intrigada, solo tendría que insistir y la tendría enredada en sus sabanas antes de lo que dices Quidditch.

-Si me disculpáis – hablo Draco antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, tan esbelto, como un ángel caído del cielo. Su caminar elegante y arrogante que robaba suspiros al pasar, la molestaba y al mismo tiempo la acaloraba. No sabía que le pasaba a su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de él, pero sentía que no respondía a sus órdenes de mantenerse en calma. Se ruborizaba, se tensaba, se acaloraba y sudaba cada vez que él le tocaba un mínimo trozo de piel. Se sentía como una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos grises profundos. Y lo que lejos más le molestaba, era el hecho de saber que jamás se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron que había sido su novio por casi 4 años. Habían tenido una buena vida sexual, pero no había sido increíble. No es que hoy pudiera mirarlo a la cara y avergonzarse por todas las sucias cosas que podrían haber hecho. Siempre había sido de lo más normal, y tenía contadas con los dedos de las manos las veces que había tenido un orgasmo. Si lo pensaba fríamente, su vida sexual con Ron había sido verdaderamente patética. Y de pronto se imaginó como podría ser con Malfoy, tan experto, tan varonil. Se imaginaba sus manos que ya conocían los puntos de cada mujer de memoria, como serían sus labios hábiles en su función de besar cada recodo de piel a la vista y la que no también, como sería sentirlo dentro de ella y alcanzar la cima del placer gracias a él. Se ruborizo nuevamente y se castigó mentalmente por sus pensamientos. "Basta Hermione no eres una estúpida adolescente". Toda su imaginación se estrelló de pronto haciéndose añicos, cuando lo vio llegar a la barra y plantarse junto a una esbelta rubia que tenía unas piernas como de dos metros, y una estrecha cintura de avispa, coronada con un par de exuberantes pechos. Era preciosa y parecía modelo. Sintió una rabia profunda acariciarle el estómago en forma de pequeñas agujas punzantes. "Que chulo" pensó Hermione mientras se bebía la tercera copa de vino al seco. "Creo que tengo que dejar de beber" se dijo a si misma dejando la copa, que se acababa de llenar, sobre la mesa.

-Todos esos idiotas no dejan de serlo de un día para otro, por eso no soy de prometer nada… ¿para qué comprometerte sino puedes mantener una promesa?- hablaba Zabini bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny que asentía de vez en cuando, bebiendo de su copa. – Ese idiota de Potter no sabe valorar lo que tiene, tal parece que los lentes ya no le sirven – esbozo otra vez su sonrisa perfecta y le giño un ojo. Hermione sonrió ante los comentarios del moreno y se acomodó en la silla.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Zabini… Creo que necesito una siesta, demasiado alcohol para mí – susurro poniéndose apenas de pie. Se tambaleo un poco, y volvió su mirada a Malfoy. El muy descarado estaba sentado en la barra y sin miramientos le acariciaba una tonificada pierna a la mujer que sonreía bobamente. "Idiota". Comenzó a caminar, notando como detrás de ella Ginny se ponía rápidamente de pie.

-Te acompaño Herms – le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado.

-No, tranquila, ve con Zabini, de seguro quiere mostrarte ese masaje tántrico que aprendió – le susurro confidencialmente.

-No pretendo que me masajee… todavía – rio Ginny caminando junto a ella.

-En serio, estoy bien, necesito descansar un poco, y un baño. ¡Mierda! Este calor me está matando – se limpió el sudor que le corría por el cuello. Sintió una penetrante mirada sobre su nuca. Desvió la mirada y vio a Malfoy prendado de ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas. La mujer junto a él seguía hablando, pero al parecer el rubio lo menos que hacía era ponerle atención. – Vamos, ve, no dejes a Luna sola – sentencio sin despegar su mirada del rubio, mientras se abanicaba con la mano. Vio el gesto que Draco le hacía a la mujer para despacharla y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de Ginny.

-No te veo muy bien, vamos te acompaño y luego vuelvo con Luna –

-Estoy bien, no soy una niña por dios –

-No digo que seas una niña, pero estas borracha a las 4 de la tarde, no estas acostumbrada a beber, así es que te dejo en tu habitación y vuelvo con Luna, y no me discutas Granger – sentencio ligeramente ofuscada.

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarla – Hermione había seguido todo el recorrido de Draco hasta ella. La pequeña Weasley se volteo con el ceño fruncido. Le devolvió la mirada a Hermione que parecía no notar su presencia, solo estaba enfrascada en una lucha de miradas con Malfoy, con los ojos destellantes, las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración ligeramente agitada.

-Herms, ¿Estáis segura? – sabía que su preguntaba no apuntaba a que Malfoy la acompañara, sino a lo que podría seguir de aquello.

-Estaré bien Ginny – fue toda la respuesta de Hermione antes de voltear y seguir su camino, seguida de Draco. La pelirroja se quedó en el mismo lugar un instante y sonrió confundida. "Herms definitivamente se tomó muy en serio eso de disfrutar cada momento y cada aventura", se dijo mientras volvía a la mesa.

-¿Y esos dos qué? – pregunto Zabini con una amplia sonrisa brillando.

-¿Qué crees tú? – murmuro Ginny con una sonrisa entre cómplice y preocupada.

-Deberíamos ir a pasear a la playa – Luna se puso de pie y estiro sus brazos para que la brisa le recorriera completamente. Theo la miro sonriente. Era una muchacha en extremo agradable y le había gustado haber pasado toda la velada hablando con ella de variadas cosas, a veces alguna sin siquiera entenderlas. -¿Me acompañarías Theodore Nott? – su voz, acompañada de aquella mirada soñadora, le acaricio el centro de pecho, y no pudo negarse.

-Por supuesto Luna, pero solo si me llamas Theo – le ofreció el brazo, el cual Luna tomo feliz y contenta.

-Theo… pero eso significaría que somos algo así como amigos… ¿o no? – un dejo de tristeza adornaba la voz de la rubia. Sus amigos eran contados con los dedos de una mano. De hecho se reducía a Hermione y Ginny. Qué triste resultaba ser su vida a veces, sino fuera porque esas únicas dos amigas eran todo en su vida. No necesitaba mil amigos inservibles si tenía dos que darían la vida por ella.

-Si tú así lo quieres, por supuesto – caminaron, bueno Theo camino mientras Luna a su lado daba saltitos alegre de tener un nuevo amigo.

Se soltó del agarre de Theo y comenzó a correr al agua, saltando alegremente. El joven la observo sonriente. En menos de 24 había sonreído más de lo que había sonreído en toda su vida, y se sentía increíblemente bien. Sentía que Luna era como una luz cegadora que le entregaba calidez, paz y tranquilidad, un pozo del cual jamás querría salir. Se perturbo frente a aquel pensamiento tan profundo y decidió desviar su vista a cualquier otro punto. Vio a una muchacha morena, lo suficientemente atractiva para llamar su atención, con un delicado trikini blanco que contrastaba con su dorada piel. La muchacha le sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a acercarse a él. Theo siempre fue solitario, pero no tímido, y aunque no se jactaba de sus conquistas, no le iba mal en cuanto a las mujeres. Esbozo una torcida sonrisa, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, su cabello rebelde bailaba al son del viento, mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban en la castaña de la muchacha.

-Hola, soy Liane – mascullo la joven a su lado estirando su mano.

-Theodore, mucho gusto – tomo la mano de la muchacha y la llevo hasta sus labios besando el dorso de esta.

-No te había visto, ¿acabas de llegar? – Theo no podía negarlo, la muchacha era bellísima, y extremadamente coqueta.

-Acabo de llegar hoy, veo que llevas muchos días acá – una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de ella.

-Sí, una semana, pero aún me queda una, aunque daría lo que fuera porque no se acabaran, menos ahora – se tomó el largo cabello castaño en una coleta alta que dejaba a la vista todos sus rasgos, sus pómulos prominentes, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su mandíbula filosa y delicada.

-Y dime Liane… ¿Te gustaría tomar un trago conmigo esta noche? – entrecerró los ojos seductoramente y se revolvió el cabello, desordenándolo aún más. La joven soltó una risilla y asintió.

-Me encantaría… a las 9:00, ¿te parece? –

-Perfecto –

-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde _Theodore_ …- se acercó y le beso la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los pálidos y delgados labios de Theo. Sonrió viendo a la mujer alejarse de el en dirección a la entrada del hotel. Primer día y ya tenía una cita. Definitivamente serian unas buenas vacaciones.

A la distancia, plantada sobre la arena, mientras las olas acariciaban sus blancas piernas, Luna observaba la escena con un ligero dejo de tristeza. Theo le había agradado, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. La había escuchado atentamente, le había conversado, había sido atento, y durante 3 horas no había despegado su mirada de ella. Había sentido una maravillosa conexión con el ojiverde, pero ahora lo veía coquetear tan abiertamente con aquella muchacha que sintió, como jamás en su vida, una rabia bullir por dentro, para luego dar paso a la tristeza. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué Theo se fijaría en ella? ¿Qué tendrían un idílico romance en vacaciones? No podría ser más ridícula. Desvió la mirada cuando la de él la busco de nuevo. Se volteo y enfoco su vista en un punto vacío en el mar, tan infinito, tan profundo, tan calmado… era la paz que su alma necesitaba en ese momento, para sosegarse. Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro cuando cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el agua del mar. Su vestido quedo pegado a su piel, trasluciendo cada centímetro de piel que no estaba cubierta por otra tela.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia Theo, el cual de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, respiraba pesado, tragaba espeso y sentía que su boca de pronto era como el desierto más seco del mundo. La visión de Luna, con aquel traslucido vestido pegado a su piel, dejando entrever sus pechos, y sus curvas a la perfección le estaba robando segundos valiosos de respiración. Boto el aire y aspiro de nuevo, mientras sentía que un no muy pequeño bulto asomaba por sus pantalones, y su cuerpo entero se acaloraba. Se sentía un pervertido, ¿Qué pensaría Luna de él si lo viera en ese estado de adolescente cachondo? Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio media vuelta y casi corrió hacia el hotel. Necesitaba una ducha de agua muy pero muy fría.

Luna se quedó en el mismo lugar, con más tristeza que antes. Theo había salido espantado huyendo de ella, de seguro buscando a la chica con la que había estado antes. Sus ojos cristalinos y soñadores se oscurecieron levemente, para luego volver a la normalidad. No podía dejarse ofuscar por semejante comportamiento. Theo estaba en todo su derecho de estar con quien quisiera, que hubiesen tenido una buena y sincera conexión no significaba amor eterno y fidelidad absoluta, solo serían amigos. "¿Qué te pasa Luna? Deja ya de pensar boberías, pareces adolecente enamorada" se reprendió mentalmente mientras volvía a la mesa donde Ginny y Blaise mantenían una acarolada conversación.

-Hola – murmuro cabizbaja la rubia y tomo asiento junto a Ginny.

-Joder Lovegood ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Blaise sin despegar la mirada de los pechos traslucidos de Luna – Ah sí verdad, estabas en el agua –

-Luna, se te trasluce el vestido cariño – le murmuro Ginny sonriendo. Luna siempre era tan inocente y despistada, que ni se daba cuenta que andaba causando estragos con su vestido. La aludida se colocó del color de un tomate y se puso de pie rápidamente. No estaba siendo un muy buen día, por lo que opto por ir a su habitación a calmarse un poco con un agradable baño de espumas. Definitivamente lo necesitaba.

* * *

Hermione caminaba lentamente, cuidando de no caer brutalmente al piso. Sentía el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor, cada que un pie se elevaba, lo bajaba con tal lentitud que se aseguraba que llegaba sano y salvo al piso. Se sentía estúpida actuando así, pero era eso o caer sin una pizca de delicadeza, matando todo el momento que estaba teniendo con Malfoy… Malfoy, quien caminaba a su lado con toda la calma del mundo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello revuelto. "Que sexy se ve", pensó Hermione relamiéndose los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco, quien sentía que su entrepierna se endurecía con ese simple gesto.

Llegaron al ascensor y una vez dentro, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Draco se acercó a ella rápido y sigiloso como una pantera, acorralándola contra la pared. Aspiro su aroma y coloco ambas manos sobre las caderas de ella, apretando con fuerza y pegándola a él, mientras con su nariz acariciaba el cuello de ella, hasta llegar a su oído. Mordió el lóbulo y escucho el quedo gemido que escapo de los labios de Hermione. Ella poco a poco había ido subiendo sus manos hasta el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el platinado y sedoso cabello. Sintió el aliento con olor a menta y whisky muy cerca de su rostro, rozando sus labios, y sin pudor los acaricio con la lengua lentamente haciéndolo desfallecer en ese preciso instante. Con su lengua, Hermione comenzó a entrar en la boca de él, el cual estaba anonadado ante la actitud osada de ella. Antes de que reaccionara, sus labios estaban en una cruenta lucha por el poder con Granger. Por Salazar que bien sabía su boca, sus labios cremosos, hinchados y rojos resultaron ser habilidosos y certeros en sus movimientos, dejándolo sin aliento por momentos. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente, una se deslizo por el muslo haciendo elevarse la pierna hasta su cadera, mientras la otra subió hábilmente hasta uno de los pechos, acariciándolo por sobre la tela. "Por Morgana que bien se siente", era todo lo que la mente de Hermione lograba articular frente a las caricias que el rubio le propinaba. Las manos de ella, imposibles de quedarse quietas, comenzaron a recorrer el pecho trabajado, deteniéndose en sus abdominales, acariciando el vientre de él, comenzado a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa con extrema urgencia. Cuando por fin lo logro, poso sus manos sobre el borde del pantalón, bajando lentamente las manos para acariciar sobre la tela el miembro ya duro de él. Draco soltó un gruñido de lo más erótico y afirmo una de sus manos sobre la pared del ascensor. Alguna vocecilla muy lejos en su cabeza le decía que se detuviera, que algo estaba mal, era Granger, la sangre sucia que tanto odio en Hogwarts, su enemiga natural junto a sus amigos de pacotilla. Pero en ese momento no existía nada más que esos labios devorando su boca, sus manos acariciando su hombría, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, todo era borroso y estaba a punto de perder la cordura si ese ascensor no llegaba pronto a su destino.

Como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, el ascensor se detuvo a los pocos segundo. Lo que ninguno de los dos logro ver fue el piso en el que se habían detenido. Tan ensimismados estaban tocándose y besándose, que no vieron a las dos personas que esperaban poder subir al ascensor, con cara de espanto. Al sentir que las puertas se abrieron, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida sin separarse, y cuando estaban saliendo sintieron un carraspeo que los saco de todo su trance. Se separaron como si una fuerza mayor los hubiese empujado y vieron con horror a Lavender y Parvati con la felicidad expresada en el rostro. Hermione sintió el color carmesí apoderarse de todo su rostro, espantada miraba desde Draco a las muchachas y viceversa.

-Ho… hola – murmuro arreglándose el vestido.

-Hermione, querida – respondió Lavender sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Haber visto a Hermione y al gran Draco Malfoy besándose tan apasionadamente, simulaba un chisme del que podría alimentarse por una buena cantidad de meses.

-¿De dónde vienen? – pregunto Parvati con una sonrisa maliciosa. Desvió su mirada a Draco que se mantenía impávido junto a la puerta del ascensor para evitar que este se cerrara. Se veía increíblemente sexy con la camisa abierta dejando ver sus músculos definidos, su piel pálida con un leve dejo de sudor surcándola. Siguió bajando y se encontró con que el pantalón del rubio parecía quedarle en extremo apretado en la entrepierna. Instintivamente volvió su mirada a Hermione y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quién lo diría? Primer día y ya se está intentando revolcar con semejante bombón".

-De en… del restaurante – respondió la castaña incomoda. Aun le daba todo vueltas alrededor por el alcohol, y de pronto sentía tanta vergüenza que apenas podía respirar. Ahora era más que seguro que todos los que estaban en el hotel se enterarían que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger fueron encontrados ligando descaradamente en un ascensor. Su reputación se iría por el piso. Tendría que vivir con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. ¿Qué dirían Harry y Ron? Si bien no tenía nada con Ron, aun sentía respeto por él y sabía que esto lo destrozaría en lo más profundo.

-Nosotras vamos a la playa, deberíais venir con nosotras Herms – la voz empalagosa de Lavender hizo que Hermione de pronto quisiera vomitar todo su almuerzo y todo lo que había bebido durante la mañana.

-No, necesito ir a mi cuarto, no me sentó muy bien el calor –

-Sí, creo que no estamos acostumbradas a este clima - ¿Calor? ¿De verdad creía que era idiota? Se le veía a leguas lo borracha que estaba. "Hipócrita" pensó Lavender pasando junto a la castaña para subir al ascensor.

-¿Bajan?-

-Este va subiendo, espera el otro – la voz arrogante y de hastió de Draco ruborizo a la rubia hasta las orejas. Pocas veces había cruzado palabra con Malfoy, y siempre era tan arrogante, desagradable, tan altanero, creyéndose el rey del mundo, que daban ganas de golpearlo. Pero luego veía lo sexy que siempre se veía y se le olvidaba todo.

-Ah cierto, ibais subiendo a vuestras habitaciones ¿no? – la ironía de sus palabras era palpable. Hermione se quería morir y enterrar en ese mismo momento. No se podían encontrar a nadie más que a ese par de chismosas.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y volvió a subir al ascensor. Le siguió Draco, quien de inmediato apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas, sin siquiera despedirse. Se mantuvieron en sus mismas posiciones los dos pisos restantes, y apenas la puerta se abrió, Hermione salió rauda y veloz. Apenas le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Malfoy y se encerró en su cuarto.

"Genial" pensó Draco, sintiendo aun la erección atrapada por su bóxer. Necesitaría una ducha de agua fría urgente. Jamás creyó que algo así podría pasar con Granger, no estaba en sus planes cuando se fueron a esas idílicas vacaciones, de hecho su plan era volver a burlarse de ella como en Hogwarts, pero es que estaba tan distinta, tan mujer, tan sensual. Con pequeños detalles lo estaba volviendo loco y lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era volverse salvaje entre sus piernas. No había forma de que se escapara de su agarre, si no había sido ahora, lo conseguiría como fuese, costara lo que costara. Ya se le había metido el capricho, ya había probado un adelanto, y lo que había probado le había encantado. Su osadía, su desenvoltura para besarlo, tocarlo, había logrado excitarlo con pequeños gestos inconscientes, y ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Tendría a Hermione Granger a como dé lugar. Entro a su habitación y se quitó la ropa a tirones, y antes de pensarlo mejor, se metió a la ducha abriendo el agua fría en toda su potencia. Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero, pero ni aun así el calor que bullía por dentro logro apaciguarse por completo. Hacía años que no necesitaba autosatisfacerse, pero al parecer tendría que volver a sus antiguos hábitos adolescentes si no quería volverse loco de deseo en ese momento. "Maldita Granger", pensó mientras acercaba una de sus manos a su miembro aun alzado en todo su apogeo.

* * *

Hermione entro en la habitación respirando agitado, el corazón parecía salírsele en cualquier momento de lo fuerte y rápido que latía, le ardía la piel donde él la había tocado, sentía un calor acariciarle el vientre, y su entrepierna húmeda le comenzaba a molestar. Necesitaba un baño urgente. Respiro profundo, y sintió que todo daba aún más vueltas, y comenzaba a sudar frio. El estómago se le revolvió. Alcanzo a correr al baño, antes de que su estómago se diera vuelta sobre el retrete. Se quedó sentada en el piso unos segundos, calmando su respiración y el latir de su corazón. Por suerte Malfoy no había entrado con ella a la habitación, sino habría sido completamente vergonzoso. Tomando aire se puso de pie y comenzó a desnudarse. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Se amarro mejor el pelo y comenzó a quitarse los pocos accesorios que llevaba, seguido del poco maquillaje. Se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí misma. Había tenido a Malfoy en sus manos, lo había doblegado a su deseo, al hombre más deseado de su generación de Hogwarts, al maestro del sexo… él había sido un peón en la satisfacción de sus necesidades. Aunque no había logrado llegar al culmine, por culpa de Lavender y Parvati, había disfrutado increíblemente aquellos minutos en el ascensor, y por increíble que pareciera se le antojaba llegar al fin de toda aquella historia. Necesitaba sentir todo lo que Draco podría llegar a entregarle, no por nada tenía la reputación que tenía. Era su momento, su oportunidad de satisfacerse a niveles insospechados. ¿Quién diablos importaba ahora? "YO" se respondió metiéndose en la tina de agua tibia. Cerró los ojos y se hundió por completo en el agua.

* * *

Blaise sonrió ante la imagen que tenía en frente. La pequeña de los Weasley se quitaba el vestido que llevaba puesto dejándola solo con un diminuto bikini color verde esmeralda que contrastaba con su pálida y perfecta piel. –Vamos Zabini, no es que lo necesites, pero un poco de sol aprovechando la oportunidad – sonrió sardónica mientras corría a meterse al mar. Las olas le acariciaron la piel y le provocaron un completo estremecimiento. El moreno se quitó la playera y se sentó en una de las reposeras a observar el paisaje: piel blanca y cremosa, pecas decorándola por doquier, unas piernas tonificadas y largas, coronadas por unas perfectas caderas con una cola envidiable, el vientre plano y la cintura pequeña, unos pechos exuberantes y llenos, unos hombros apetecibles de morder y lamer, cubiertos por aquella melena de fuego, y más arriba su cuello, delgado y largo, su rostro se plagaba de pequeñas pecas adorables, sus labios no muy gruesos pero de un grosor perfecto, un color carmesí, y unos ojos marrones que centelleaban al encontrarse con su mirada. Blaise se sintió por un segundo incómodo. Ella lo había observado en todo momento mientras él se la comía con los ojos. Mantuvieron la mirada unos minutos, hasta que una ola golpeo a Ginny en la espalda, sacándola de su trance. Sonrió y se volteo para seguir sintiendo las olas golpear delicadamente su piel.

La pelirroja camino hacia la playa, mientras estrujaba el agua de su pelo, contoneaba sus caderas de manera sensual y sus pechos se movían con su paso. Blaise sintió su respiración agitarse y su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquella perspectiva. Era un hombre con deseos insaciables, sabía que todas las mujeres eran hermosas, algunas con más gracia que otras. Pero esta mujer, tenía demasiada gracia, carisma y sensualidad desbordante, que era capaz, como pocas, de robarle el aliento.

-Deberíais probar el agua, esta increíble – susurro sentándose en la reposera junto a él.

-Tu estas increíble – respondió devorándola con los ojos por segunda vez.

-Tu no estas nada mal, claro que con tanta ropa es difícil de ver – una sonrisa traviesa cruzo sus labios, y se ensancho cuando, aun con su oscura piel, sus mejillas se arrebolaban lentamente. –Son bromas – soltó una carcajada y le tomo la mano, mientras no dejaba de reír.

-Muy chistosa pelirroja –

-¿Acaso no estáis acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de una mujer? –

-Claro que si… aunque pocas veces alcanzan a decirme mucho –

-Te creo… - ambos sonrieron y pidieron al camarero una cerveza para pasar la tarde.

Tras ellos una joven se paseaba con un montón de papeles en las manos. –Esta noche, estáis invitados a la fiesta en la playa – decía con una increíble sonrisa en sus labios. Llego a la pareja que estaba recostada disfrutando del sol y la cerveza y se quedó mirando por largos segundo a Zabini. Cuando la pelirroja a su lado carraspeo, la joven les entrego dos de los papeles que llevaba. –Esta noche, estáis invitadísimos a la fiesta en la playa, estará increíble – hablo sin despegar su mirada de Blaise. Este le devolvió una sonrisa torcida y se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿Vendréis pelirroja? –

-Por supuesto, iré a avisarle a Herms y Luna – se puso de pie tomando su ropa. -¿Me acompañáis? –pregunto mirando de mala gana a la muchacha.

-Claro vamos – acto seguido Blaise paso junto a la chica guiñándole un ojo, y dejándola con una boba sonrisa en los labios mientras seguía entregando los papeles.

* * *

-¿Por qué no queréis ir Herms? – pregunto Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Cuando había llegado a la habitación, y vio todo tal cual, se imaginó que no habían llegado a tanto con Malfoy. Y cuando le comento de la fiesta, Hermione se negó rotundamente a ir.

-No me siento bien, creo que bebí demasiado –

-Venga, de aquí a la noche se te pasa – la mueca de súplica hizo sonreír a la castaña.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – murmuro sonrosándose.

-¿Es por Malfoy? Sabía que no era una buena idea – Ginny hablaba ofuscada y cruzándose de brazos se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-No es por él. O sea, si es por él, pero no directamente. – si Hermione creía que no podría ponerse más roja en su vida, ese era el momento que demostraba lo contrario. Parecía un tomate maduro, y se veía incluso más roja que el cabello de su amiga.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una somnolienta Luna. Ginny le conto de la fiesta, y la rubia se animó de inmediato. – Ayudadme a convencer a Herms que no quiere ir –

-Vamos Herms, será divertido – la voz soñadora de Luna, que bálsamo para los sentidos, pensó Hermione.

-Es que… -

-Habla de una buena vez Hermione Granger – los brazos en jarra de la pelirroja, le evocaron a la señora Weasley en sus mejores momentos.

-Vale. Lavender y Parvati me vieron con Malfoy… besándonos – sentencio ruborizada hasta lugares insospechados. La mirada atónita de Luna y Ginny no ayudaron en mucho.

-No me sorprende que te hayáis besado con Malfoy, era obvio, pero que esas dos boconas os hayan visto no presagia nada bueno – murmuro preocupada, paseándose como leona enjaulada.

-¿Y qué más da? – pregunto Luna, siempre con su inocencia a la vista. Las otras dos la miraron como si de pronto fuera un monstruo de tres cabezas. –Digo, estáis bastante grandecitos para saber que hacéis. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts para vivir de los chismes, y si pasa algo entre vosotros, es cosa de vosotros, no de esas dos – los ojos de Ginny y Hermione se abrieron a límites únicos y abrieron la boca incontables veces para refutar, pero la rubia tenía razón. ¿A quién diablos le importaba que hacían ellos dos con sus vidas? Si no les importaba a ellos que más daba el resto.

-Tenéis razón Luna, es mi vida, y yo decido que hacer con ella. – sentencio poniéndose de pie demasiado brusco cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo.

-Venga descansa un rato y luego venimos para arreglarnos – ayudo a Hermione a recostarse de nuevo y le guiño un ojo antes de salir acompañada de Luna. -¡Nos vamos de fiesta perra! – grito cerrando la puerta, soltando una potente carcajada del otro lado, sacándole a Hermione una similar.

¿Qué más daba? Disfrutaría hasta los chismes que saldrían de todo aquello, nada ni nadie podría destruir su alegría de ese momento. O eso creyó, cuando sintió la puerta entreabrirse.

-¿Herms? – la voz de Ron le llego revolviéndole el estómago otra vez. ¿Ya se había enterado? Que rápido trabajaban Lavender y Parvati, o en este caso, la rubia.

-Aquí – susurro enterrándose aún más en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar – sentencio el pelirrojo entrando por completo en la habitación, con el rostro surcado por una sombra de enojo y decepción. "Venga aquí vamos de nuevo", pensó Hermione incorporándose en la cama.


End file.
